


Kitty Collecter

by isonala



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Neko Atsume - Freeform, ish, otabek has a crush and knows it, the word 'fuck' is used copiously, yuri has a crush and doesn't know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isonala/pseuds/isonala
Summary: Yuri discovers Neko Atsume with the help of Phichit. Otabek's favorite cat's personality is Determined.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe my first fic of 2017 is basically a crack fic about Neko Atsume  
> originally it was just gonna be yuri obsessing over it but then Phichit was there and i kinda just went with it  
> (i apologise for the rambling in the tags)

“Oi, Chulanont, what game is that?”  
Phichit visibly starts, surprised at the blonde head of hair looking over his shoulder at his phone.

“Oh, it’s called Neko Atsume!” He quickly regains his easy-going smile. “You collect cats in it.” He moves over on the bench of the changing room so Yuri can sit down instead of hovering behind him.

“Right.” Yuri pretends to look disinterested, but the shine in his eyes give it away as he sits down. “How much does it cost?” 

Phichit laughs a little. “It's free, Yuri. It's not that good. The aim of the game is literally to collect cats.”

Yuri looks inclined to disagree, but doesn't say anything else. He fiddles around on his phone, and emerges triumphant after a few minutes. “It’s downloading.”

Phichit glances at his phone. “Who’s that on your background?” His eyes widen a little. “Is that-”

“N-No one! Mind your own business!” Yuri says hotly, hiding his phone from Phichit’s view and moving away. The tint of red that spreads across his cheeks doesn't escape Phichit’s notice. He smiles a little as Yuri glares furiously at his phone. 

About 30 seconds later, he hears the familiar bouncy background music of the game. He scoots over on the bench again, peeking at the screen, and Yuri doesn't move away - whether it's because he doesn't mind Phichit’s proximity or it's because he’s too busy focusing on going through the tutorial, Phichit doesn't know. (Or really care).

After he’s finished the tutorial and spent all his fish on (rather useless, Phichit notes - honestly, did he have to blow his gold fish on the Luxurious Hammock?) items, Yuri stares intensely at his phone, as if force of willpower alone will somehow make cats appear. 

Phichit takes pity on him.  
“Buy the green cushion, it’s really good for getting fish. And get the yard expansion as soon as you can, it’s worth it.” Phichit opens Neko Atsume on his phone and shows Yuri his expanded yard.  
“How the fuck did you get that background shit?” Yuri asks, eyes boggling at the confectionary treats decorating Phichit’s yard.  
Phichit laughs. “Oh, you can remodel them once you buy the expansion. They cost gold fish though.”

Yuri turns back to his own phone, staring desolately at the screen. “I've got 38 silver fish and 3 gold fish. How the fuck.” He doesn't finish his sentence. 

“Switch to Frisky Bits when you have enough silver fish. And you can swap silver fish for gold fish, too.”

“Well, aren't you just the Neko Atsume expert,” Yuri says dryly. 

“Oh, and you can buy gold fish with real money, too,” Phichit says. “Though personally I don't really think it's worth it,” he adds doubtfully. 

Yuri snaps to attention. “Where?” He demands.  
“Are you sure?” Phichit says, a slight frown on his face.  
Yuri rolls his eyes. “I won the Grand Priz Final, Phichit. I can buy whatever I want.”  
Phichit gasps and pretends to be shocked, a hand on his heart. “Don't say that to the skater who came last!” 

Yuri looks up from his phone where he’s on the purchase menu for gold fish. “Oh shit, sorry.”

Phichit knows that he's apologizing sincerely - he nods and smiles, waving it off. “It's okay,” he says, but he can't help the pang he feels in his heart.  
“Besides, next year I’ll be first, so…” He shrugs, grinning.

Yuri snorts. “I don't think so, Chulanont. It'll be me again, and I'm gonna beat Pig-Yuuri’s world record, too. And then Be-” Yuri stumbles on his words. 

“Be? Who’s that?” Phichit presses, curiosity piqued. “I don't know of any qualifying figure skater whose name starts with Be...And I know everyone,” he adds.

“Otabek, I mean.” Yuri coughs, face warning. “Slip of the tongue. He’ll be second, next year.” 

Phichit raises an immaculate eyebrow, but doesn't comment on it. Yuri glares at the ground, cheeks aflame. 

Slowly, Phichit raises his phone.  
“Hey, Yuri. Look at me.”  
Yuri raises his head and is faced with Phichit’s phone camera. He immediately whips his head away so fast he nearly cracks his neck, putting up a hand and scowling. “Goddamnit, Chulanont, delete that right now or I swear to God.” 

Phichit ignores him and giggles as he tilts the screen in Yuri’s direction. “Look at you, all blushy! You just saved me from more editing!”

Yuri’s frown deepens. “Wait, just what the fuck are you planning to do with that photo?” He says suspiciously.  
Phichit laughs again in response, ignoring him. “Great, now I only need Georgi and Otabek!”  
He looks at Yuri suddenly, a sly smile on his face.. “You wouldn't…happen to have any photos of Otabek, now, would you?” 

Yuri splutters incoherently. Phichit laughs and shakes his head. “You're a mess,” he tells Yuri, who only looks more indignant, but as he opens his mouth to protest, Phichit nods at his phone. “Check your Neko Atsume now.”

Yuri rushes to open the app and waits impatiently as it loaded. The screen loads and in the center of the yard, a white cat is playing with the red ball. Yuri gasps in delight and taps eagerly on it. 

“That's Snowball. They're the most common cat.” 

“I will love and protect them with my life.”

Phichit watches with amusement as Yuri discovers the camera function and takes an excessive amount of photos. He goes the catbook, and after pouring over each photo - all which look identical to Phichit - selects one to use as the ‘best photo’.

“This is the greatest app ever invented, I think.” Yurio says.  
Phichit stares at him. “Yuri, you've literally only gotten one cat. One cat out of forty-eight. Not to mention all the mementos, and-” 

“Mementos? What are those?” 

“They're gifts that the cats leave you after a certain amount of visits.” 

“Oh, okay.”

Phichit checks the time on his phone, eyes widening in horror as he sees that it's way later than he thought it was. 

“Crap, I have to go, sorry!” He grabs his bag and stuffs his skates inside hurriedly. 

“Where are you going?” Yuri calls after him as he nearly runs out the changing room. 

Phichit pauses in the doorway and looks over his shoulder. “Ring shopping with Yuuri and Viktor!” He yells with a grin. 

He dodges the miscellaneous object thrown at his head as he leaves, laughing. An enraged scream of “So that’s why you're here! Goddamnit, Chulanont!” follows him out the door of the ice skating rink.

~~

“Say, Beka, have you heard of the game Neko Atsume?” 

Otabek pauses while lacing up his skates. “Yeah, why?” 

Yuri looks away in embarrassment. “You should get it,” he says. “It’s really fun.”

“Can I see yours?” Otabek asks, and Yuri grudgingly gets out his phone. 

“Well, I got it last month, and I'm already doing pretty well. I've got Sassy Fran and Lady MeowMeow out of the rare cats so far, and I even have mementos,” Yuri says proudly as he flips through his Catbook.

“Oh. Nice.” Otabek says.  
“Anyway, you should get it,” Yuri repeats.

“I already have it.”

“What, seriously? Let me see.”

Otabek turns on his phone and opens the app. Yuri’s jaw drops to the floor.  
“W-what? How long have you been playing this?”

“About a year and a half.” Otabek shrugs. “I don't go on it that much since I've already collected everything. But I still like to refill the food regularly.” 

Yuri’s eyes widen to the size of plates as he looks at Otabek’s Catbook.  
“What the- Snowball’s visited 1279 times? What the fuck?” 

Otabek resumes lacing up his skates as Yuri continues to pour over his Catbook.

“I can't believe you named one of them Katy Perry.” Yuri comments, shaking his head. There's a fond smile on his face.

“Well, that's because their personality is ‘Hot and Cold’. What other name is more suitable?” Otabek reasons, tying a double knot on his skates.

“Hold the fuck up. Why is one of the cats named after me??” Yuri ahhshs??)/)- yeah.  
Otabek inspects the screen. “It's because its personality is determined.” His face feels a little warmer than usual.  
Yuri is the first to look away, shaking his head, but there's a smile playing at his lips and his cheeks are faintly pink.

Otabek stands up and starts to head out. “Are you coming?”

“Yeah, just let me put away your phone,”

“Okay, I’ll start warming up then,” Otabek says, leaving the changing room.

Yuri watches his back retreat.  
“You...wouldn't happen to have any photos of Otabek, would you?” Phichit’s voice echoes in his head.  
“Fuck you, Chulanont,” Yuri mutters, but before he turns off Otabek’s phone, he hesitates.  
Otabek isn't the type of person to take selfies - unlike Yuri - but just what kind of photos would he have on his phone? 

Curiosity gets the better of him and before he can stop himself, he opens the Photos on Otabek’s phone. A guilty feeling washes over him as he waits for it to load. This is a massive invasion of privacy, holy shit, what am I doing - but as he goes to turn the phone off again, it loads. His eyes fall on the most recent photos - screenshots of a game similar to Neko Atsume, it looks like...but with boys?  
His eyes furrow in confusion as he scrolls up, and then he sees himself. It's a picture of him asleep, and  
oh god he's drooling this is so embarrassing, and his hair is absolutely everywhere, and  
Why does Otabek have this photo anyway? He quickly scrolls past a dozen more photos, and it's mostly just pictures of random things, (is that Otabek? On an escalator?) and he sees a few more photos of himself, which is weird (Otabek has a screenshot of a post from Yuri’s fangirl’s Instagram, and it's of him wearing cat ears back from the Rostelecom cup? What even?). He also sees a few rows of Otabek’s face looking confused, taken from the front camera and a low angle.  
He must've accidentally opened the front camera and had his finger on the Capture button, Yuri realises, and starts to giggle quietly. 

He’s startled out of his creepy-pervert-stalkerish-inspection (Seriously, what was he thinking?) of his friend’s phone as he hears the scrape of blades on ice.  
Shit, Otabek’s already started?  
He scrambles to put Otabek’s phone in his bag and nearly runs out of the changing room on his skates.

As he exits, slightly breathless, he pauses. Otabek has his eyes closed, gliding along the ice smoothly. Yuri watches for a moment, a small smile on his face, and then steps onto the rink as well.

**Author's Note:**

> phichit definitely has the best eyebrows in yoi ok  
> ily u guys and hope u have a great 2017!! kudos and comments are Very much appreciated!! <3
>
>>   
> edit: [yoi skaters in neko atsume](//imgur.com/a/AFtOw)  
> 


End file.
